Love's Not Enough: The Missing Scene
by alyak0807
Summary: Jackie fantasizes what the first morning of being married to Hyde would be like. This is an extension of chapter 13 in Heart's Desire but you may still read this one-shot even if you have not read the story. Thanks!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THAT 70'S SHOW.**

* * *

'_How dare he leave me like that, I have every right to be upset.'_

Quickly wiping away the rest of her tears, Jackie walks over to her phone and starts dialing.

"Hello Lillian? Ok, I'll do this cosmetic store thing with you."

Jackie holds the phone away from her ear as Lillian yells shrilly and excitedly.

'_Oh my god Jackie! Really? This is going to be so great! I promise you won't regret this! I have to make some phone calls, I can't believe we're going to do this, it's so…."_

Jackie tunes out her babbling, she'd show Hyde, she didn't need him in her life to be happy, and she would find someone who actually would marry her. Because no, love wasn't enough, not for her.

She couldn't understand why he wouldn't commit to her. Jackie probably would've done anything for him if he had asked her to. But he couldn't do something as simple as agree to spend the rest of his life with her. Although he didn't seem to have any problem doing it with Samantha.

Not hearing anymore screaming from Lillian, Jackie looked at phone and realized that she had hung up, probably calling someone else to tell them the news.

She blew out an aggravated breath as her mind involuntarily wandered back to Hyde. It didn't have to be this way. They could have been in Point Place together, living happily, if he had just agreed to marry her.

'_He must have thought about it before, how could he not? What does he see in our future that is so intimidating? Every time I've thought about having a future with Steven it's been nothing but great. Him proposing, planning our wedding, trying on the perfect dress, getting through the nervous jitters of the wedding ceremony, sitting with all of our friends and family as they congratulated us and gave us presents and money….our honeymoon. We would go someplace nice, someplace special.'_

Jackie leaned back against the wall, every time she got caught up in one of her fantasies about him; she was always baffled by how real they felt. And as Jackie imagined what being married to Steven would be like, she quivered at the realness…

* * *

_It was the day after their wedding and Jackie rolled over with a smile. She ran her fingers through her sleeping husband's unkempt curly hair as she started to kiss his neck. They had woken up together many times before, but this day was different. _

_Jackie took her fingers from his hair and began to lightly and slowly run them down the side of his face, then his neck and all the down his right arm. When she reached his hand she let out a surprised gasp as his hand closed around her fingers, he had woken up. _

_She smiled at him, "Good morning, husband." _

_He grinned at her but didn't respond. Jackie's smile faded, she knew he was still probably shocked that they were actually married and it was more than likely going to take some time before he got to the point where he would call her his wife. _

_But Jackie was willing to wait; she pulled her hand from his and moved it up around his chest. She pulled herself against him and Hyde could feel her hard nipples pressing into his skin. She held him that way for a while until her hand left his chest and slid lower into his boxers gripping the base of his already hard cock._

"_Mm, you're in a…playful mood this morning aren't you?"_

"_I always wake up like this." He answered. _

_Jackie pouted, "Oh, so this isn't because of me?" _

"_Oh no, today this one is totally your fault doll."_

_She giggled and gripped him harder. "Good,"_

_Her hand stayed on his rigid cock as she moved the other down and began caressing his balls and stroking him softly. _

_Hyde put his arm around her and leaned down as he searched for her lips. They kissed slowly at first and he kept one hand pressed onto the small of her back and moved his other between them sliding it down in the middle of her thighs, pushing up her white bridal slip to her hips._

_All the while Jackie's hand kept its firm grip around him as she stroked him softly up and down, her knuckles rubbing against his stomach._

_Hyde moved his hand back down between her thighs again, and cupped her intimately in his hand. Smirking to find that she was still slick and wet from their rollicks of the night before._

_Jackie gasped against his mouth as he slipped his middle finger inside her, her heat throbbing snugly around his finger._

_He broke their kiss and looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 11:47am. It was almost noon already, and unfortunately they couldn't stay in bed all day. They had too much to do._

_Hyde removed his finger, eliciting a disappointed whimper from Jackie as she took her hands from his boxers and placed them on his chest looking up at him questioningly. Hyde said nothing to her, his eyes not leaving hers as he rolled them over so he was above her. He slid his boxers off, watching Jackie as she bit her lip. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't wasting anymore time with foreplay, she didn't need it anyway, she was more than ready._

_This must've been apparent to Hyde as when he finally removed his boxers he moved immediately in between her legs, his cock pressed against her opening. Jackie's thighs clamped around him and she reached up to caress his shoulders. The head of his cock throbbed as he slipped it slowly into her, earning a low moan from Jackie._

_He leaned down and kissed her deeply, sliding his hands up her thighs and under her slip continuing to move them up until he reached her breast, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples, his cock gently sipping in and out of her as he did so._

_Hyde groaned, he couldn't get over how amazing she felt against him, her lips squeezing him, her walls milking him. His lips left her mouth and he buried his face in her neck sucking on it gently as he moved in and out of her faster, while continuing to hold her breasts._

_He squeezed her harder as he began to move even faster. Grunting he tried calm himself a little, he was close to coming but he knew he couldn't let go yet. Not until she got there first, her legs wrapped around him tighter as she urged him to go harder and deeper. Hyde smiled, he could never say no when she begged him._

_Jackie moaned and sobbed his name loudly when she felt him go deeper, listening to him grunt with each thrust, she let out another small moan and lifted her hips to meet him._

_She began to pant, her fingers digging into his shoulders as his thrusts became firmer and he raised his head to kiss her ear, she moaned, he was whispering things to her, beautiful, wonderful things. Jackie gasped and let out a strangled cry as she came around him._

_Watching Jackie as she moaned his name softly and feeling her throb around him tightly only heightened Hyde's need to find his release. And even as Jackie's arms and legs fell limply from around his body, his frantic movements didn't cease and he heard her groan loudly as he began to plunge harder inside her until he felt his body stiffen as he reached his own climax draining himself inside of her._

_Jackie stared up at the ceiling; her breathing still heavy, she reached up and began to slide her fingers through his hair after he had fallen on top of her spent. She had a feeling she was really going to love married life._

* * *

The ringing of her phone pulled Jackie from her fantasy and back to reality. She knew it was Lillian calling her back.

Jackie huffed aggravated with herself. She was supposed to be pissed at him for not wanting to marry her, but of being angry she was having sexy daydreams about him.

If she couldn't force herself to even go one day without thinking about him, moving on was going to be near impossible….

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like this one? I hope you did, I'm working on another one-shot that's completely unrelated to this story and that should be posted soon. But do you all like these "missing scenes"? Because I could do more of them if you would like. If you have any request for a part in one of the chapters that you think would make a good one, you can either tell me in your review or PM me about it and I'll try my best to come up with something. **

**Thanks for reading and chapter 21 should be posted by Saturday probably. NOW REVIEW! Please :)**


End file.
